


Hux's Younglings

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another gift set in Mythoughtcrime's Reverse Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux's Younglings

**Author's Note:**

> http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/tagged/reverse%20au

The General lifted up his head ever so slightly when he heard the sound of small feet padding over to him. Hux sat in the mess hall, enjoying a quiet time by himself while most of the Rebellion slept. He smiled around the rim of his mug of tea, watching as the young Togruta approached him.

“Snuck out of the crèche again?” he asked, picking the youngling up and setting them gently into his lap. He pulled his plate of butter cookies a little closer, allowing the other to enjoy them as he waited for an answer.

“Ben told us stories tonight,” the youngling finally answered.

Hux noted the evasive statement, chuckling as he played along. “Did he now? And what kind did he tell you?”

“He told us about his grandpa! Ani! Ani used to be a slave but then he became a Jedi and tried to help people!”

He nodded his head a little. “He certainly did try,” he agreed. He allowed the youngling to enjoy a second cookie. “So…how did you slip out this time?”

“Doph and Phasma distracted each other!” they chirped.

Hux couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Of course they did…” he hummed. He waited until the cookies were done before picking the youngling up, holding him in his arms. “But I think it’s time for you to go to sleep. They’ll be worried when they see you missing,” he warned.

The General couldn’t help but smile when he saw the embarrassed blushes cross over Phasma and Mitaka’s faces when he arrived with their missing charge. The Togruta had fallen asleep during the walk to the crèche, head nestled under his chin. “You’re both lucky they always find me and don’t go outside,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Mitaka mumbled, taking the child from him.

Hux took a moment to look around at the small sleeping forms, a small smile touching his lips. “We have to protect these Younglings. If the Twins ever laid their hands on them…” Hux shuddered at the thought, catching himself before vocalizing it.

“Nobody will lay a harmful hand on them,” Phasma promised with a firm nod.

He smiled and nodded. “As you were, Captain.”


End file.
